


Blue lagoon

by Arawon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pirate Jesse McCree/Mermaid Hanzo Shimada
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawon/pseuds/Arawon
Summary: Джесси МакКри единственный, кто до сих пор не постиг своего злободневного счастья в презренном мире; единственный, кто не идёт в ногу с модой, но предпочитает щеголять в дорогущих изумрудах на шее и на руках; единственный, кто до сих пор остаётся пиратом на своей посудине старого образца, и единственный, кто до сих пор не пересмотрел своё решение по поводу вымирающей расы.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 3





	Blue lagoon

Джесси МакКри единственный, кто до сих пор не постиг своего злободневного счастья в презренном мире; единственный, кто не идёт в ногу с модой, но предпочитает щеголять в дорогущих изумрудах на шее и на руках; единственный, кто до сих пор остаётся пиратом на своей посудине старого образца, и единственный, кто до сих пор не пересмотрел своё решение по поводу вымирающей расы. Совсем недавно, по данному поводу, система получила новое сообщение. В нём гласило отчётливо и предельно ясно, что до сих пор не до конца изученную расу хотят уничтожить, обитавшую где-то на северо-юге от популярного бара «Yellow», вплоть до разрушения всепоглощающей капсулы питания. Приблизительно за короткий период времени, за полмиллиона лет тому назад или чуть больше, всё было относительно спокойно — среди разных рас не возникало никаких формальностей, которые позже перешли в настоящую бойню за право территорий и ношение титула «самого главного». Многие позабыли давно, что такое «водить хоровод с кем-то не из наших». Однако контролировать разные отростки населённых пунктов и общественной сферы становилось всё сложнее с каждым днём — требования росли, и противоположная сторона — тоже.

И теперь, когда время относительно из-за своего прошлого опыта остановилось на короткий период, Джесси решил наведаться в сокровенное место, где он всегда набирался жизненно-необходимыми силами и устрашающим покоем. Он любил расхаживать по глубоким коридорам со сглаженными углами, прикасаться к прозрачной воде и прекрасно слышать звонкий, эхом отражающийся, вой в этом месте. Это был своеобразный ритуал, который был доступен только ему. Он ценил это и временами, полусонный или так не выспавшийся из-за ночных посиделок, говорил, что ему чертовски повезло. Оживлённо распахивал руки и лучезарно улыбался, твёрдо и решительно рассказывая о том, что он скитался на протяжении длительного времени, и не найти в итоге то, что ищет — было бы, как минимум, обидно.

И он нашёл… вполне вероятно.

Каждый раз он украдкой поглядывал на плавающего в источнике напротив русала. Заворожённо разглядывал переливающуюся многочисленными оттенками чешую, невольно отворачивался от молниеносных брызг в его сторону, и просто не мог отвести взгляд. Нет, это было равносильно подглядыванию даже, несмотря на то, что у них, вроде как, было вполне себе реальное, со всякими причиндалами и по обоюдному согласию, свидание.

— Что тебя гложет, МакКри?

Уже ставши родным и до боли узнаваемым голос, резко и неожиданно, проходится по барабанным перепонкам. Он ведь только-только задумался, а у него уже спрашивают про самочувствие — наверняка беспокоятся. Так мило, чёрт побери.

— Не бери в голову, русалонька, — натянутая наперекосяк улыбка, а сердце так и продолжает набатом стучать, нанося колоссальный урон рёбрам.

Осуждающий взгляд служит ответом, а нахмуренные брови и сомкнутые в прямую линию губы наносят поражающий эффект. Право слово, Джесси ожидал, какие последствия понесут за собой его безрассудный и фактически нулевой ответ с глупым недо-подкатом. Но эти глаза, в которых бурлит уж точно не одно Тихоокеанское море, некогда существовавшие двадцать миллион лет тому назад, заставляют встрепенуться и отдаться без остатка гипнозу. И в этом была какая-то особая магия, одна из завораживающих черт Хандзо — контроль. У столь умопомрачительного божества, прекрасного не по рассказам местных бандитов, это выходило лучше всего. И Джесси не мог уже трезво рассуждать более одной такой встречи, пьянея на ходу, даже не взявшись одной рукой за бутылку рома.

— Теперь… всё намного ужасней, чем в предыдущие разы, да?

— Да.

— Насладимся тогда по полной этим мгновением здесь? Если, конечно…

— Да, — и кивок.

Джесси пододвигается поближе, глубоко вздыхает и самой, что ни на есть, дерзкой ухмылочкой продолжает травить свои байки. Снова. Перебирает с предельной осторожностью густые пряди металлической рукой, зарывается носом в них и снова вздыхает. На этот раз чуть слабее, но он даже так знает, что за его спиной постепенно и медленно, но верно на все сто процентов расправляются мощнейшие крылья.

Мужчина всё чаще начинает задумываться, что именно его взор привлекает почти неведомое никому существо, и останавливается на мысли, что он и сяк, и так особенный. Чувственный, но скрытый; осторожный, но всем сердцем доверяющий. Его поступки иногда невозможно объяснить, но его можно понять. И Джесси понимает, что уже никогда больше в своей жизни не сможет найти кого-то более прекрасного. Он принимает вызов судьбы и горячо её благодарит в ответ.

— Знаешь, а ведь когда я тебя впервые увидел, я подумал, что ты слишком горяч для меня.

Русал молниеносно поворачивает голову назад и искрящимися, устрашающими глазами смотрит прямо в глаза МакКри, явно злясь на такое заявление. Снисходительная улыбка была последним действием со стороны Джесси. Он не помнит, как так получилось, но он уже по шею стоял в источнике, а случайно слетевший дорогущий аксессуар, некогда висевший на шее, теперь покоился в правой руке ухмыляющегося Хандзо. И казалось бы, надо всё-таки ответить жестом, что вот, пожалуйста, любимая рубашка превратилась в чистейший хлам! Но он был слишком рад и счастлив для такого глупого пустяка.

— Серьёзно? Боже, милый…

— Лучше заткнись.

Острые когти слегка царапают спину, а овивающийся лозой вокруг ног хвост приносит какие-то неповторимые в своём рационе чувства, но чёрт побери, совершенно неважно! И мимолётный поцелуй в уголок губ, а после кража излюбленной шляпы с головы стрелка — тоже пустяк, почти как вынести заржавевшие запчасти в воскресенье, утром.

И завтра, уже завтра, они отправятся в долгий и будоражующий сердце путь. И никто, больше и отныне, не посмеет тронуть вымирающую расу. Даже если представитель остался лишь один.


End file.
